No Excuses
by bohemiandreams
Summary: Or, In Which Draco Malfoy gets himself into Trouble, with a capital T. Draco is fantasizing about a certain Gryffindor, and smut ensues. Draco/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I told myself I'd stay away from this fandom, I would, I would! But I was getting ready for bed last night ans this story literally wrote itself in my head in like, three seconds. I think I'm taking a liking to this whole internal monologue style. I was going for funny/hot at the same time, since its been a while since I've written any real smut. **

**

* * *

**No Excuses (Or, In Which Draco Malfoy gets himself into trouble, with a capital T)

I wish I could say it's the meds, some kind of potion that's got me like this. Oh god, how I hope that there was an excuse for this… _thing, _that's been going on. I wish I could blame drugs or something like that, but I don't even take vitamins for fuck's sake. There's no hope, no excuse.

No excuse for the dreams, where he's wet and naked and I wake up _hard as a fucking rock_, and I can't even deny that I think its fucking _hot._ There's no excuse for me when he catches me staring, and I look away, fighting the blush creeping into my cheeks. No excuse for the way he passes me in the hall and smirks like he fucking _knows_ and suddenly I'm painfully aware of my own thundering heartbeat and ragged breathing.

It's like he knows what he does to me, and how I wish there was an excuse for it. I wish I could convince Pomfrey that I'm ill and she tells me to stay in bed, because that's exactly what I want to do. I would stay in bed, under the green silk sheets, wanking myself blind, imagining his toned chest, gleaming with sweat as he peels off that Quidditch jersey. Then of course there's the ever-present wish that I would actually find myself in the locker room, watching him as he strips down to shower. The warm water would flatten his unruly hair, running in rivulets down his back to his _delectable_ arse. I'd love to watch as he turned so I could see that hard chest and the trail of dark hair and _oh, god._

And of course, I'd run my tongue over those chiseled abs and down, and then I'd bend him over… Or maybe I'd let _him_ bend _me_ over… I'll decide when it _never fucking happens!_

So naturally you'd imagine my surprise when I find myself tramping through the grounds, across the pitch to those. Bloody. Locker. Rooms. And you'd be ever more amazed to note that indeed, there was no one but him occupying them.

He turned just as I reached the entrance to the showers. His hair really does flatten to his skull like I'd imagined. Huh.I want to drink in every drop of water running down that beautifully tanned chest. _Oh, Christ, _screamed a voice _What the fuck are you thinking, Draco?_

"Malfoy?" It's a startled question, but I've already closed the distance between us.

"Shut up, Potter." I've pushed him up against the tiles and his mouth is amazing, better than I'd imagined, even. _And that's saying something._

I barely register the warm water as it soaks my clothes, pooling in my shoes. I'm more concerned with the feeling of his body against mine, hot and wet and naked, just like in so many of those dreams. It's beautiful and fucked up and so bloody hot, all at the same time. I can't remember who made the sound, but I'm going to put every last dollar against myself. There's no way in _hell_ a Malfoy would make such an undignified whimper.

_Oh, Merlin on a stick,_ I think as he responds finally. _Somebody has totally been putting something in my pumpkin juice._ His hands are running over my ass, pulling at my clothes which have effectively glued themselves to my body. We struggle to peel them off, and then I'm against him again, with nothing but water molecules separating us.

_Yup, I am definitely blaming the drugs._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: You asked, and I delivered. Part 2 of No Excuses, from Harry's POV.

* * *

**

Chapter 2: In which Harry's certain Malfoy is on drugs.

_Malfoy's on drugs, _There's no other way to explain what happened today. _He has to be_.

I'm lying in bed, wide awake, which isn't unusual save for the _reason _I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see his creamy white skin, his blonde hair, those piercing grey eyes. Those eyes that were blown wide with lust, so dark they were almost black.

_Draco Malfoy is not attractive._ But those lips, so perfectly soft and swollen and pink, and _god_ they looked so damn beautiful wrapped around my cock.

Maybe someone has drugged _me. _Because Draco Malfoy is my enemy, and he is not attractive, _He's bloody gorgeous._

I close my eyes again, sick of staring up at the scarlet curtains, and Christ he's there again. One hand on my cock, to guide his mouth, and the other around his own. Pale, slender fingers that are wrapped around his impressive dick, pumping in time with his mouth, bringing us both closer to the edge.

_Fuck it,_ Throwing off the sheets, I silently make my way out of the dorm, across the common room and out of the portrait. _I have to settle this._

Being me has its privileges, seeing as its one thirty in the morning and I've made it all the way to the dungeons before I hear footsteps. I freeze and melt into an alcove, waiting for whoever it is to pass by. A familiar blonde head comes around the corner and I pounce, catching him square in the chest and knocking him against the stone wall.

"What the fuck?" He hisses. I hold him by the shoulders to the wall and scoff.

"What the fuck is right, Malfoy. What the fuck did you slip me?" I meant it to be threatening, but my hips have already molded themselves against his, rocking slightly. _Shit,_

"What do you mean, Potter?" His adam's apple bobs as he swallows and I fight the urge to lick it.

"Surely one of us has been drugged, to allow what happened today, to happen." Unfortunately, my explanation was muffled when I leaned my head forward to nuzzle his neck. _Damn, he smells good._

"What?" His voice vibrates my lips when he speaks. "Afraid, Potter?"

Scared of a little sex? "Certainly not." _I'm more afraid of my attraction to you._ I find his pulse, warm and fast under his skin and I bite down, sucking enough to leave a mark.

"Harry," his voice is a breathless whisper, but the use of my first name is startling. I pull back to look him in the eyes, and they're the same lust darkened ones I saw in the locker room.

His hand wraps around the back of my neck to pull me back in, and his lips crash against mine, soft and warm and delicious, just like I remember them. I grind against him, and my brain short-circuits when I feel the answering hardness through the thin fabric of our pajamas.

His legs are wrapped around my waist, he's pinned between me and the wall. We're moving together, grinding and panting and swearing. His thighs tighten around me as he comes, biting my shoulder to muffle his moans. I see stars as I follow, my head dropping forward onto his shoulder.

He stiffens against me and I'm pulled out of my haze. "Fuck," Malfoy whispers. I turn, cautiously.

"Fuck," I echo, almost dropping Draco onto the floor as I see who's behind us.

There's none more sobering an experience than realizing Severus Snape just caught you dry humping your arch nemesis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I had to add this bit, because I thought of it while writing part 2. I originally thought of it as a stand alone one shot, but it fits. I apologize for the slight OOC of Draco, I know he shouldn't be so intimidated. This is Draco's POV.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Harry stakes his claim**

"You fucked _Parkinson?"_

Had I been anybody else, Harry's irate screech would have made me jump. I merely closed the book I was reading and stood up. "No, I did not fuck Parkinson. She blew me."

Harry's face was purple with rage. "So it is true! What the fuck, Draco?"

"Harry, she blew me. It's not like I asked her to marry me."

"But you- and I- an" He was speechless.

"We never made an agreement to be exclusive, Harry. She got down on her knees and blew me in the common room. She trapped me." I don't know why I was explaining myself. It was the look on his face, I decided. Angry, confused, jealous.

"Why did you let her?" He looked hurt.

I scrambled for an answer. "Who's gonna turn down a blowjob, Harry? You?"

He seemed to regain his fight. "That's not the point, Draco. You cheated, you were unfaithful, even if it wasn't your idea."

"Unfaithful?" I laughed, despite myself. "Harry, you've never once asked me to be monogamous with you. You've never staked your claim. You can't just expect me to read your mind and follow some, unwritten rules you've created for this… thing we've got going on."

"Thing? You call this a thing?"

"Harry, get a grip. We have sex, and that's it. We've never been on a date, never once talked about our feelings. Hell, we've never even spent the entire night together!" I was beginning to feel slightly indignant. "If all you want me for is sex, how the hell do you expect me to be faithful to you?"

Harry recoiled like I hit him. "That's all you think this is?"

"You've never said otherwise."

His expression changed, and I took an awkward step back. He kept advancing until I could feel his breath on my face, his magic radiating from him in waves. His eyes were hungry, possessive.

"I'm saying it now, Draco." He reached out and took my face in both hands. "You're mine. No one else gets to touch you."

"Yeah?" I challenged. It may not have been the smartest idea, but I did it anyway. "Prove it."

He was suddenly flush against me, pressing me back against the tree. His mouth went to my neck, his hands between us to palm me through my trousers.

"Does anyone else know how to turn you on, baby?" He growled in my ear, sending parks of lust rocketing to my groin. "Do they know how to touch you, tease you until you're screaming for more?" His hand was inside of my pants now, stroking me.

"N-no," I stuttered, gasping when his hand released my cock and moved, past my balls to "oh, god."

"Say it, Draco." He purred. "Tell me you're mine, that no one else will ever fuck you like I can." His fingers were teasing, circling my hole, but not penetrating.

"Yes, oh god." I panted. "I'm yours, forever yours. No one will ever…" He snaked one finger inside. It burned slightly without lubricant. "Harry, just please!"

Before I could blink, I was pressed face first into the bark, Harry yanking my trousers down to my knees. He pressed the tip of his cock to me, and I pressed back onto him. It burned, and I must have indicated so, because he paused when he was completely inside me. "Harry," I moaned, rocking back against him. "please," He complied, slamming into me, filling me, tearing me apart. I clutched at the tree, attempting to stay grounded.

It was over soon, we were both screaming our relief, coupled with professions of love and such, which of course I'll deny later. He collapsed against my back, wrapping me in his embrace.

"Mine," He whispered, kissing the back of my neck.

"Yours," I answered.

The next morning at breakfast, I was greeted with a large banner floating over the Slytherin table, the message sparkling in bright scarlet letters.

"Draco Malfoy is property of Harry James Potter. He is not to be touched."


End file.
